Many showerheads attach directly to a water supply pipe (e.g., J-pipe) provided within a shower or enclosure. Typically, showerheads may pivot about or near the connection of the head and the water supply pipe. Such pivoting allows the user to direct the water emitted from the head to a desirable or useful location. Other showerheads may be attached to a shower arm that extends from the water supply pipe. Shower arms allow the user to position a showerhead away from the support structure of the water supply pipe and/or otherwise position the showerhead as desired. However, connections directly to the water supply pipe and showerhead or a shower arm are often rather stiff, making pivoting of the showerhead difficult and require the user to manually activate a device, such as a wingnut, button, lever, or the like, to reposition the showerhead. The manual activation of a separate element may be difficult for a user especially in a wet environment, such as the shower area. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved shower arm that includes an automatically locking joint.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.